dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kurusu VS Giorno Giovanna
Two suave teens with burning passion and broken abilities will go toe-to-toe in the very first episode of DBX! If you want to watch the video version, click here Akira Kurusu - Overview Powers and Abilities: •Well-versed in the usage of handguns and combat knives. •Smart and strategic, even on the fly. •A LOT of Persona(s). His primary two is the starting Persona, Arsene, and final Persona, Satanael, of The Fool Arcana. •Wild Card (Can have access to more than one or two Persona(s) at all times) •Has a penchant for dramatic entrances, equally dramatic flair and tactical taunting.' '''Arsene: •Akira's initial persona is resist to curse attacks but weak to bless and ice •Based off of Maurice Leblanc's Novels about Arsene Lupin the Gentleman Thief and Master of Disguise •Due to the prologue, Arsene has two more skills: Brave Blade and Eigaon' '''Satanael: •Is roughly the size of a large skyscraper •Carries a gun that fires Sinful Shells: Bullets forged from the Seven Deadly Sins. •Not only negated Yaldaboath's Rays of Control, but punched a massive hole through the God of Control's metallic/crystaline headpiece. Giorno Giovanna - Overview Gold Experience: Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights•Life Giver: Gold Experience is capable of changing inorganic objects into living organisms. A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which he apparently has control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead, the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted. •Life Shot: Gold Experience's ability can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (the body cannot catch up with the mind). This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in one's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last longer than usual due to the heightened senses. •Transformation: Later on, Giorno developed (or discovered) Gold Experience's ability to produce organic components of the body. Giorno discovers this new ability after having his throat and foot "cubed" off by Baby Face's ability. Giorno subsequently takes up the healer role of the party. However, the process is quite painful. Gold Experience Requiem: •Nullification of Cause and Effect: Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to turn anything, including his opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of "zero". Hence, it is near invincible, as all "supposed" actions created by an opponent would have been reset (back to point zero). If the opponent is "killed" by the stand itself, then they will also continuously experience death, as they will die but repeatedly return to point "zero". This ability renders Giorno essentially untouchable by anything that would try to hurt him and is perhaps the strongest defense in the series. Pre-Fight [https://youtu.be/Y0qxka3jEPc Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OST - Dawn] It’s daytime in Italy. Mafia boss Giorno Giovanna is walking around the streets with a mysterious purse. [https://youtu.be/9xQZ1zmxyDk Cue Persona 5 OST 24 - Life Will Change -instrumental version-'''] '''The purse is then snatched by the masked thief Akira Kurusu. He runs away with the purse. [https://youtu.be/GhlS2u3e0aY Cue The Golden Fool Remix] Akira is caught by multiple thick vines curling across his arms and legs. Akira: What is this?! Akira cuts through them, and gets in his fighting stance. Giorno: That’s not yours. Give it back. Akira: Why don’t you come and take it! Giorno: You’ll regret this... Akira: Alright then, let’s dance... Fight Joker begins to slash at Giorno. Giorno dodges swiftly and unleashes his stand, Gold Experience. Giorno: MUDA! Giorno lands an uppercut on Akira, sending him in the air. Akira executes a perfect landing. He then runs at Giorno, pistols in hand, and starts firing at him. He shoots 5 bullets at Giorno. Giorno: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! Giorno punches all of the bullets, turning them into butterflies. Akira: Butterflies?! What the hell is that Persona?! Giorno: MUDA! Giorno throws a punch at Akira with Gold Experience, but Akira dodges his attack with ease. This shocks Giorno. Giorno: So he’s a stand user... Akira corkscrew flips out of danger, and summons his Persona, Izanagi. Akira: IZANAGI! Izanagi slashes at Giorno, cutting his arm off. Giorno screams in pain. Giorno: GOLD EXPERIENCE! Giorno begins to heal himself, grinding his teeth in pain. Akira laughs at his pain. Akira: Step up your game! Giorno punches Akira in the face, knocking him down and making him bleed. Akira releases his Persona, Arsene. Akira: ARSENE! EIAGON! Akira starts shooting Eiagons at Giorno, but Giorno dodges most of them. However, one hits Giorno, sending him back. Akira: BRAVE BLADE! Akira attempts to attack Giorno with a Brave Blade, but he is unable to move. As he looks around he finds his body right in front of Giorno. Akira: What is this?! Giorno: Your senses are going berserk. Giorno: MUDA! Before Giorno can land the hit, Akira lands a shot at Giorno, injuring him in the stomach. Akira: SATANAEL! Giorno: What the-?! Giorno breaks the concrete and turns it into scorpions, but Satanael nullifies it. Satanael grabs Giorno and drags him through the ground, and throws him into a building. Akira: Give up! It’s over! I’ll be taking thi-''' '''Akira: What?! He finds the purse open and empty. He looks back at Giorno, he now has something in his grasp. Giorno: I...Giorno...Giovanna...have a dream! My resolve will shine through! Giorno thrusts the arrow into his stand, and it’s exterior shatters, revealing a new form. Giorno: GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM! Akira: SINFULL SHELL! Satanael shoots a Sinfull Shell at Giorno, but he nullifies it with Gold Experience Requiem. Akira: You have the same ability?! Giorno shoots pebbles at high speeds at Akira, leaving holes around his body. Giorno rushes up to Akira, menacingly. Giorno/Gold Experience Requiem: You will never reach the truth... Giorno: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAAAAAA! Akira is blown away into a nearby river. Results [https://youtu.be/tfhqaxhqQvI Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST - Results] This Exhibition's Winner is...Giorno Giovanna! Akira Kurusu - 32% Giorno Giovanna - 68% Next Time [https://youtu.be/P-HtUPHTAj4 Next Time on DBX...] Credits '-Credit for the overviews go to the Death Battle Fanon Wiki' '-Credit to the music sources go to TheBaconLord, KanekiTheGOAT, Ben T./TehGM, and Vish ☆ Epic Anime Radio ♪' Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Jojo vs Persona themed DBX Fights